


SOO-WON RANT

by CottonManWritesDougnuts



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Gen, I bet no one's gonna read this, I can't write long things, I don't like Soo-Won, It's bad, Rant, Short, Spoilers, Tags Are Hard, ranting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-11
Updated: 2017-08-11
Packaged: 2018-12-14 01:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11772396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CottonManWritesDougnuts/pseuds/CottonManWritesDougnuts





	SOO-WON RANT

Spoilers ahead for people who haven’t read the manga or watched the anime, so you’ve been warned

Soo-won, you love him or you hate him, or if you’re like me you hate him but you still have some respect for him.  
So in chapter 1 and episode 1 we see Soo-won kill Yona’s father king IL. Everyone ends up hating him because JESUS FUCK he killed Yona’s dad then tried to kill her and Hak. But we end up finding out that King IL was a shit king and that he turned his country into starving villagers and aggressive tax payers (At least in the fire tribe).  
My problem with him is that before he went and killed Yona’s dad hE GAVE HER THAT FUCKING HAIR PIN.  
LIKE  
THE FUCK MAN?  
Thinking about it now maybe it was his goodbye gift, or and “I’m sorry” gift to her. Soo-won giving Yona that hairpin was definitely planned, he wanted her to associate her father’s death with that hairpin.  
So glad she gave that shit away.  
And what was he planning to do with Yona after he killed IL? He sure as hell wasn’t going to become king, because Yona was the one next in line. Was he going to help her be queen (Like control her), was he going to kill her? Because in the anime he says “Oh… you were still awake” which makes me think that he was hoping she was asleep so he could kill her without a fight (But I’m probably way off the mark here). He might have married her but Soo-won has no interest in marriage or love so I feel like this is the least likely thing to happen.  
My MAIN problem with Soo-won though is how he handled King IL. I Remember this one time on a site I said that Soo-won could’ve imprisoned king IL, and that blew up, lots, if not everyone disagreed with me. I vaguely remember one person saying that it would’ve caused outrage with the citizens, which is a good point, but none of those people were understanding what I was trying to say. Why do the citizens have to know? Soo-won obviously has enough power to imprison the King in secret. Didn’t you see all those guards trying to capture/kill Yona and Hak? Soo-won obviously had the upper hand in this situation. So what I’m trying to say is that Soo-won could’ve and should’ve secretly imprisoned King IL.  
But if he did that what would happen to Yona and Hak? Idfk. I thought this out a while back but I’ve forgotten it by now. Maybe Hak or Yona figure out what Soo-Won did and they run away from the castle.  
This is pretty short but I’m sure I’ll add more to this.  
On a side note, I really want Lili and Soo-Won to get together, I can see then getting married for political reasons and I wanna see how fucking funny that’s going to be


End file.
